


I love you, birthday boy

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Harry Potter's Birthday, Husbands, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry Potter, Soft Husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: It is Harry Potter's birthday, and love should not be taken for granted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	I love you, birthday boy

“I’m in love with you,” Harry says.

“I know that.”

Harry sighs.

Draco pokes him in the side with his toe and glares from where he’s slumped on the opposite end of the couch. “Why are you being melancholy? It’s making me uneasy.”

Harry kicks vaguely in Draco’s direction, and then looks down at his hands, folded over the quilted blanket that’s thrown over the both of them. Mrs. Weasley gave it to them as a wedding gift, already five years ago. “I wish I told you more. How much I love you.”

Draco scoots forward on the couch and squints into Harry’s face. “We’re married. There is a baby in your stomach,” he says, clear. “I know that you love me.”

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his knees up a little. His stomach is too big at this point to move them any further. “Yes, but I want to _tell_ you. All the time.”

Draco sits back and tilts his head. “Why?”

Harry wants to laugh. Why? 

Because of the way Draco’s hair waves over his cheek and falls into Harry’s eyes when he’s laying over him, on top of him, beside him. How Draco blinks four times when someone smiles at him, like he can’t quite believe that people have forgiven him for everything he was forced into when they were kids. How he laughs without abandon, without restraint when Harry asks stupid questions. When he pushes his chin into the inside of Harry’s thigh. How he sits down, prim, with tea, his collar buttoned straight. The way he breathed - a sharp inhale and heavy exhale - when Harry said _I’m pregnant_ , and then how he promptly started crying. 

They are laying in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place - the room Draco calls the parlor - and they are married, and they are going to have a baby, and really, it’s all a lot for Harry to think about when he thought he was going to die at seventeen.

“Because, I just...” Harry is not sure how to say those things, so he says, “I didn’t think I would have this. And I don’t know how to show you how much it means to me every single day that I do.”

Draco rolls his eyes, but his mouth softens and he pushes Harry to the side so he can sit next to him on the couch. Harry sets his head down on Draco’s shoulder, and Draco’s body automatically curls in around Harry’s belly. 

“I love you, too. So incredibly much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a hard time writing these boys lately, so I really struggled through this and it’s very short, but I really wanted to put something up for Harry’s birthday. I reflected a lot today on how much Harry Potter has changed my life for so many years, and no matter what the author may say, this series is so incredibly important to me and who I am. 
> 
> I think, a lot of the time, I take Harry Potter for granted. I take fandom for granted. I take this community and my friends for granted. I forgot about how much this has changed me, and how much love I have for it, and I just really want to say it more: I love you, Harry Potter. 
> 
> Happy birthday to my favorite and most beautiful boy.


End file.
